onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jock Campbell
Jock Campbell also known as Flyboy Campbell is Usopp's adopted brother and the swordsman/sniper of his own unnamed two man crew alongside Kokonoe. Appearance He stood at five foot eight and bore a strong resemblance to his adoptive brother Usopp he has a bit of muscle hypertrophy and has grown out hair and wore red goggles over his eyes almost always along with a large red satchel. He wore a pair of rolled up yellow pants with red suspenders and a pair of boots. He had a white and blue striped wrist band on his left arm and wore an orange flight jacket with a ring of circles on the arms with a red flight cap which had a pointy stub on the top. Much like Zoro and his swords, Jock has an AK74M on his back at almost all times, Personality Jock is generally calm and level headed in the face of adversity or challenge. The only emotions he has shown were directly related to his best friend Kokonoe, when she was stabbed through the chest and nearly beaten to death in a fight against doflamingo. In fact, seeing Kokonoe get stabbed was enough for him to loose his cool to the point he is even willing to challenge the assailant, a marine admiral, and win despite having been impaled by Doflamingo beforehand. He also appears to be somewhat playful, pretending to be hurt by Admiral Kaziru's attacks with obvious sarcasm, though he can also quickly become serious. He also has a unique laughing style "Wiiiihahaha!" Relationships Kokonoe Kokonoe is a friend Jock has known for four years and he has a special bond with her. He has known Kokonoe since he first underwent his pacifista upgrades. He took her away from Vegapunk before she too would get her mind wiped. His relationship with Kokonoe was enough that he would lash out at those who dare attack her often toying with them through mental trauma as payback. He knows very well about Kokonoe's schoolgirl crush on him. Usopp He cares for Usopp like a brother though he often uses illusionary tactics as pranks on him as well. He has a rather Comical Relationship as during the Dressrosa Arc he scolded Usopp for trying to steal his jacket to which Nami stated "Jock's evidently the alpha in this relationship". Other He doesn't keep ,many relationships but remains calm around others and when Law attempted to bisect kokonoe he bisected Law instead somewhat straining their relationship, if they ever had one. Admirals He has a deep hatred against Kaziru because he was the one that captured both him and Kokonoe to be turned into the PX-Infiltrator prototypes. At the Same time his grudge against Issho is nearly unparalleled because of Issho having stabbed Kokonoe through the chest while Kokonoe tried to attack him. Doflamingo He despises Doflamingo because Doflamingo attempted to cut Kokonoe in half with his strings. And despite having been impaled by Doflamingo before challenging Issho and Kaziru he still elected to fight him out of his hatred. Abilities and Powers